


Anger Management

by PrettyPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Стайлзу следует научить Дерека владеть собой. Это только вопрос времени – когда его отец, кто-нибудь из команды по лакроссу или из стаи заметит у него на бедрах синяки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anger Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457639) by [eremiticAntiquarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian). 



Возможно, Стайлзу следует научить Дерека владеть собой. Это только вопрос времени – когда его отец, кто-нибудь из команды по лакроссу или из стаи заметит у него на бедрах синяки. 

А разговоры на эту тему ему сейчас совершенно не нужны. Серьезно. Он мог представить, как сожмет кулаки, спрятанные в рукавах, стараясь не умереть от стыда. 

Стайлз очень не хотел врать своему отцу больше необходимого. Так что, если он спросит, ну или кто-нибудь из волков, Стайлз окажется в чертовски неудобном положении. Но нет, он не станет врать своему отцу. 

Разговор начнется так:  
– Эй, сын, я заметил у тебя на животе синяки, когда ты расхаживал по дому в полотенце. У тебя ни с кем нет конфликтов в школе? Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне. Если кто-то тебя бьет…

Стайлз театрально воскликнет: «О мой Бог, пап», затем вернется к завтраку и сделает вид, что отец ничего не говорил. К сожалению, его отец не был тираннозавром из научно-фантастического блокбастера, снятого по оригинальному сценарию – даже если в нем и были искажены некоторые факты, нельзя винить чувака, он был простым врачом, а не палеонтологом. 

Ладно, неважно.

Его отец будет настаивать, а он отказываться отвечать, потому что уж лучше так, чем правда или же очередная ложь.

В конце концов он все-таки выдаст что-то вроде: «Не беспокойся, мы предохраняемся». И шериф использует свою поразительную полицейскую суперсилу дедукции и по характеру повреждений заключит, что они были получены не в результате гетеросексуальной активности. Что на самом деле заставит отца взять обратно слова о взаимосвязи сексуальных предпочтений Стайлза и его одежды, и да, это будет не так уж и плохо. Вероятно, это будет единственным положительным моментом, поэтому Стайлз совершенно не хочет начинать подобные разговоры. 

– Итак, когда я встречусь с мужчиной, лишившим невинности моего сына? – спросит его отец, и очень вероятно, что именно в этот момент Стайлз умрет. Даже не из-за пассажа с невинностью, а из-за той первой части с мужчиной. У его отца до блеска отточена интуиция, которой должны обладать родители, когда дело касается их детей. 

Стайлз выплюнет свои хлопья. В такой ситуации это совершенно естественное действие.

Потом пойдет обсуждение разницы в возрасте, изнасилования несовершеннолетнего и рапорта о непроизвольно разряженном оружии.  
И, возможно, отец поверит, что Стайлз уже достаточно взрослый и может самостоятельно принимать решения. Да скорее ад замерзнет, чем он убедит его в этом!  
Затем последуют неловкие взгляды в продуктовом магазине, на заправке и везде, где они случайно пересекутся. Даже если его отец не выдвинет обвинений, его люди будут тормозить каждый черный Камаро за превышение скорости хотя бы на одну милю. 

Это будет ужасно.

Дерек станет чаще срываться и злиться. Следовательно, синяков станет еще больше, потому что Стайлз ни в коем случае не откажется от секса с мистером Хейлом, даже если им придется соблюдать еще большую секретность. 

 

В этот момент жесткие пальцы с силой сжимают его бедра, выдергивая из размышлений. 

Стайлз смотрит вниз на Дерека и глупо улыбается.

– Рад, что ты снова с нами. Приготовься продолжить, – нетерпеливо рычит Дерек, вскидывая бедра и притягивая Стайлза к себе. Синяки, да. Ладно, по крайней мере, он может отомстить. Стайлз вцепляется коротко стрижеными ногтями Дереку в грудь. 

– Тебе надо научиться управлять эмоциями, – ворчит он. 

– Я думаю, – рычит в ответ Дерек, – мы и так неплохо управляемся.

Дерек сопровождает свои слова толчками, снова и снова.

Стайлз смеется, откидывая голову назад. Это единственно правильный ответ, когда ты трахаешься с угрюмым Дереком Хейлом. Бедра под ним начинают двигаться быстрее. Смех обрывается, Стайлз начинает хватать ртом воздух. 

Он сжимает пальцы сильнее, руки скользят по мокрой от пота груди. Ему нужно за что-то держаться, чтобы по полной насладиться этим раундом и получить немного контроля над своими движениями, чтобы угол был…

О, да. Да. Так. 

Член Стайлза шлепает по животу. Капельки пота скатываются вниз по голой шее, щекоча и образуя разительный контраст с тяжелыми руками на бедрах. И эти руки притягивают Стайлза все ближе. 

Ближе – это именно то, что сейчас ему нужно. 

Стайлз еле слышно стонет. Как полный гормонов подросток с чрезвычайно живым воображением, доступом в интернет и отцом, спящим в соседней комнате, он научился не издавать громких звуков.

Дерек рычит под ним, когда Стайлз отчаянно сжимает пальцы. Ногти впиваются глубже, движения становятся более резкими.

Стайлз останавливается, пытаясь немного переждать, и падает на Дерека. Тот опрокидывает его и рычит – ему опять мешают получить удовольствие. Когда Дерек начинает вбиваться в него под новым углом, Стайлз может отвечать только вполсилы. И это нормально, он чувствует себя потрясающе и знает, что Дерек справится без него. Пятерка за усердие, Стайлз. 

Когда Стайлз кончает, сперма оказывается везде. Он неохотно обвивает руки вокруг шеи Дерека. Конечности как будто онемели. Вся его энергия вылилась вместе со спермой.

Как бы сильно он ни беспокоился из-за синяков, сейчас ему все равно. Что сделано, то сделано. А видеть довольное лицо Дерека – это так круто.

И, ой, это действительно то, о чем он думает?

Стайлз присматривается и старается не улыбнуться. Прямо под губой, на обросшем щетиной подбородке… Да, это оно.

Из последних сил он переплетает ноги у Дерека за спиной и приподнимается на руках. Стайлз целует пятнышко и мысленно присуждает себе первое место за почти снайперское попадание.

Очевидно, Хейл находит его действия крайне возбуждающими. Стайлз это понимает по тому, как неистово Дерек впивается в его рот, а руки с отросшими когтями сильно сжимают его бедра. Теперь Стайлзу придется беспокоиться о синяках, которые останутся после этого поцелуя. 

– Черт, – бормочет он; его задница ноет, когда Дерек вынимает член.

Потом Хейл что-то делает с презервативом, но Стайлзу откровенно наплевать. Ему так тепло и уютно под Дереком. Он устал и хочет спать – это все, о чем он может думать.

 

Он ничего не помнит об управлении эмоциями до следующего дня, пока к нему после тренировки не подходят ребята. Скотт, Джексон и Айзек припирают его к шкафчику в раздевалке, молча смотрят исподлобья и обнюхивают, будто он хорошо отбитый бифштекс.

Это длится, пока мимо не проходит Денни и восхищенно не присвистывает. 

– Стилински, я думал, это было просто нездоровое любопытство, – ухмыляется он.

Стайлз выдавливает из себя: "А?"  
Оборотни, кажется, тоже не понимают, что происходит.

– Когда ты спросил, нравишься ли ты голубым парням… Похоже ты получил ответ. Неоднократно, судя по количеству синяков и тому, что некоторые уже начинают желтеть. 

Оборотни смотрят на Стайлза, на синяки, потом опять на Стайлза. В их глазах – благоговейный ужас и неверие в происходящее.

– Дай угадаю. Твой «кузен» Мигель, да? Такой темный задумчивый парень, которого ты прятал у себя в спальне. С широкой спиной и витой татуировкой.

И, как бы Стайлз ни любил Денни, в этот момент он готов его убить. Оборотни страдальчески смотрят на Стайлза, когда он, в то время как его сердце отбивает ритм «ты чертов врун!», выдавливает «нет». 

Денни понимающе улыбается и уходит прочь. 

Стайлзу хочется сдохнуть. Как можно быстрее и с меньшими страданиями. Не так, как сейчас, когда он умирает от ужаса. Он был готов пройти через это с отцом. О боже.

Так что он делает единственную вещь, на которую сейчас способен. Он оборачивается к шкафчику и с силой прикладывается об него головой. И, если кто-то и заметит следы когтей на его спине, это исключительно его проблемы. Нечего было смотреть.


End file.
